Winter And Summer
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ruby and Weiss go on a date skiing. And how exactly does Yang confess her feelings for Blake? [For my art/story trade with my friend, Kuro!]
1. Winter

**For my art/story trade with Kuro! This is part one and based off her doodle here on her tumblr ****hua-sui-yue**,tumblr,com/post/75903111412 (only with periods not commas).

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Winter And Summer

Chapter 1. Winter

"Weiss, Weiss, come on, come oooon!" Ruby cheered, tugging eagerly on her girlfriend's sleeves.

"Ruby! Slow down! Not everyone has speed as their semblance, you know!" The heiress stumbled ungracefully after her through the snow.

Their date was to a ski resort, and though Weiss typically liked to sleep in on weekend mornings - especially in the winter - she had sacrificed her beauty sleep today in order to be up early and catch their ride together with her partner.

Normally, Ruby would have liked to take her to stay a few nights at least at the hotel, but being that they were students, she had decided it best just to take a one-day trip.

So here they were.

Ruby was more or less dragging Weiss toward the mountains of snow while simultaneously managing to carry her equipment. Weiss was still struggling with her own skis as Ruby pulled her.

"Do you want me to carry your stuff?" Ruby offered. Weiss was a person she did not imagine was very used to lifting and carrying her own things. But she seemed to take Ruby's offer as an insult.

"I'll be just fine, thank you." She huffed, adjusting her hat over her ponytail. Ruby also pulled her gloves back into place over her fingers before grinning widely.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" And with that, she started tugging Weiss all over again, causing her to cry out as she stumbled forward after her.

Somehow, they managed to reach the top of the mountain, finding a spot where there were not many people. Weiss looked a bit unsteady as she glanced down the expanse of white, and Ruby nudged her side lightly. "Hey, hey, you okay?" She asked, patting Weiss's back. "I know this is your first time skiing and everything, but you don't have to be scared! I mean yeah, some people get hurt and break their legs or hips or something and sometimes accidents can be fatal, but oh wow I'm not helping, am I?" She clammed up the second Weiss sent her a deadpanned glare.

"Not particularly." She huffed. "I'm slightly less fine now that you've gone and opened your big mouth, but other than that, I was just sizing up the slope to see what I'm in for. By observing others, I can see what kind of maneuvers and techniques to use." She explained.

"Ooooh, I see." Ruby nodded. "Well, we don't have to go as fast as some of those guys. Just take your time and go at your own pace!" She smiled. "But first let's get our stuff on." She crouched down to fasten her skis into place and then helped Weiss with hers, making sure they were secure.

Ruby then slid her goggles off from her hat and pulled them down over her eyes. Weiss copied her, though she looked less-than-enthused with the lenses over her face. But she was determined to master this sport as quickly as possible; she was always ready to face a new challenge, but even more so than that, she was always ready to overcome it.

Ruby smiled when she saw the spark of fire in her girlfriend's eyes, making Ruby herself even more eager to begin. Weiss flashed a glance her way.

"Well then let's not waste another second."

"Right!" Ruby chirped.

She led Weiss to the top of the mountain – this one was for beginners, but she did not inform Weiss on this tidbit as to not wound her pride. "Okay, are you ready? Just copy me and take it slow." Ruby demonstrated, sticking the ends of her poles into the snow to propel herself forward leisurely.

"O-Okay, well don't leave without me!" Weiss called after her.

Ruby held back a chuckle; she had hardly gone five feet and Weiss was already panicking.

The brunette brought herself to a halt nonetheless, waiting for her partner to get situated. Weiss copied Ruby's motions, trying to hold onto some form of sophistication and poise as she began to slide forward. She balanced herself properly, and Ruby slowly started to move alongside her, coaxing her with encouragement.

"That's right! You're getting it, Weiss! Just make sure to angle your feet." Ruby managed to keep herself upright while still reaching out to make sure Weiss was steady. At first, the heiress was a bit clumsy, probably because she was trying a little too hard to maintain her composure, focusing on the wrong things as she skied.

But as they picked up a bit of speed halfway down the slope, she seemed more comfortable with everything, and Ruby was confident she could manage on her own.

They completed the beginner's slope without a hitch and made their way over to another mountain. This one had a few more bumps along the way, and Weiss could tell Ruby was eager to shed some of her excess energy. She had mentioned she had not been skiing in years, but was obviously very excited to be back in the sport.

Weiss sighed, breath puffing white as she waved Ruby off.

"Go on. Do as you please. I'll catch up somehow."

But Ruby shook her head; she knew Weiss hated to be left alone. If not for their goggles preventing it, Ruby would have kissed her cheek. But instead, she reached out to hold Weiss's hand.

"No way! I'm not gonna leave you!" She refused, pouting a bit. "We came here today for a date together so there's no way I'd go off and leave you all alone!" A bit of pink dusted her cheeks as she went on. "I like skiing with you! So just stay by me, okay?"

Weiss eyed her for a moment, and a small smile crossed her lips when she realized Ruby was telling the truth.

"Alright. I'll try to keep up."

"No, I'll go slow! I don't want you to fall!"

"You dunce. Don't worry about me. Instead, show me what you can do." She encouraged, giving Ruby a light push toward the slope. The younger girl's eyes sparked to life even more so than they already had.

"Wow, really?" She wanted nothing more than to show off to her girlfriend.

"Of course. Go on, now. I'll be right behind you."

With a nod, Ruby took off down the slope, continuously checking over her shoulder to ensure Weiss was following. When she was certain, Ruby picked up her speed a bit, aiming for a small bump.

Weiss slid slowly down the mountain at a bit of a distance as she watched Ruby. Knees bent and eyes focus, Ruby angled herself and jumped, soaring through the air for an instant with a delighted squeal before she landed, seeking out Weiss. Her partner looked impressed with her performance, and Ruby felt a bubble of pride swell up in her chest.

She continued down the mountain, gradually moving herself closer to the heiress as she did so. "Was I cool?" She wondered.

"Very." Weiss chuckled. "I'm _swooning_." She said, good-naturedly.

Ruby giggled.

They continued down the slope, Weiss now comfortable at her slow pace as she watched Ruby's occasional stunt.

The brunette had just finished a spin of sorts when she looked over to Weiss, panting a little.

"That was fun!" She beamed.

"It looked like it was." Weiss agreed with an amused smile.

It was then she hit a particularly smooth layer of snow, and her skis started carrying her a bit faster. Almost instantly, her footing was disrupted and she stiffened. "R-Ruby-"

"It's okay!" Ruby chuckled. "Just straighten out." She showed Weiss how to hold herself, and the heiress did her best to mimic the stance.

But she failed to avoid the snow-covered hurtle in her path, and with a yelp, a sharp stop, and an ungracious tumble, she crashed forward into the snow.

"Oh god!" Ruby quickly brought herself to a stop, a twang of fear running through her chest when she saw how Weiss had fallen awkwardly onto her side.

Ruby removed her skis and left them nearby as she ran over to her partner, shaking her gently. "Weiss? Hey, are you okay?" She turned Weiss onto her back, panicking instantly when her girlfriend did not open her eyes that very second. "Weiss? Weiss?!" Her gloved fingers reached out to touch her cheek carefully. Her mist-blue eyes flicked open behind her goggles.

"For heaven's sake, give me half a second, Ruby." She huffed. Ruby slid her goggles up onto her hat, about to relax until Weiss made a pained sound. "Ow..."

"Are you okay? That looked like a nasty fall. Does it hurt anywhere?" What if her arm was broken? Or her leg? What if she was paralyzed or went into shock? Her mind buzzed with all the worst-case scenarios and Ruby nearly convinced herself Weiss was going to die.

The heiress saw she was on the verge of tears and quickly removed her own goggles before clumsily pushing herself up onto her elbows as best she could.

"Ruby, calm down. I'm just fine."

"A-Are you sure?" She sniffled.

"Yes, you dunce!" She reached up to flick the girl's forehead. "There. See? Nothing's broken, I promise."

Ruby rubbed the spot on her forehead with a small smile, nodding.

"Okay."

She slowly pulled Weiss into her lap, leaning forward to hug her, covering Weiss with her body for a moment of warmth and reassurance. Past the thick layers of clothing, she could feel Weiss's heartbeat and sighed in relief.

Only when her girlfriend cleared her throat meaningfully did Ruby pull away.

"Ruby, must I remind you where we are?"

"Huh? Oh!" She seemed to recall they were in the middle of a ski slope then. "Right, um-! Here let me held you up."

She supported Weiss and brought them both to their feet, checking over her one more time to make sure nothing was broken or sprained.

"Ruby, I'm fine. I _promise_." She found Ruby's pinky finger and curled her own around it. That finally seemed to get her words across, and Ruby nodded with a relieved smile.

She put her skis back on, sticking close to Weiss as they resumed their slide down to the bottom. Ruby was still a bit dubious about doing anything more, but when Weiss insisted she was fine, Ruby took her to one final stop.

"Ski lift?" Weiss repeated the words.

"Yeah! You sit on the chairs and then when you're at the right spot, you jump off!"

"That sounds _incredibly_ dangerous." Weiss muttered. "The last time we rode something and you told us to jump, we ended up fighting a Nevermore."

"Weeeiiss this is totally different, come on!"

"Fine, fine."

They made their way to the line for the ski lift, Ruby filling the silence with aimless chatter, holding onto Weiss's hand all the while.

When they got their seats, Ruby instructed Weiss about the process, reassuring her it was easier than it appeared to be. They rode the ski lift, enjoying the elevated view until it was the right time to get off.

"Ready?" Ruby braced herself. "One... two... three!"

She jumped, and though Weiss hesitated a second longer, she followed quickly afterward. By some miracle they both manage to stay on their feet for the landing, and all the way until the end.

Ruby did not miss the smile on her partner's lips and grinned to herself when she witnessed Weiss's enjoyment.

"Weiss, your cheeks are super red!" She said.

"Wha-?!" The comment caused her face to turn an even darker shade.

"Weiss, you're so cute!"

"Quiet!" She snapped. "It's just the cold air!"

"Mmhmm~" Ruby hummed as they came to a stop, finally removing their skis. She took off her goggles as well, but evidently Weiss had grown accustomed to the feeling of them on her face and forgotten about them. Ruby chuckled as she leaned in close, kissing her cheek lightly. "Weiss~ take off your goggles, it's hard to kiss you!"

Before the heiress could protest, Ruby pulled them up for her and moved in entirely to press a full kiss to her chilled lips. Weiss squeaked a little in surprise, only managing to return the last half of the contact before Ruby pulled back with a giggle. Weiss's mouth hung open, mortified as the blood continued to rush to her cheeks.

"You-!" She was at a loss, and instead puffed out her cheeks fully, pulling her goggles back over her eyes to dissuade any further kisses.

"Awww, c'mon. Weiss! Don't be like that!" Ruby chuckled, poking her side. Weiss huffed, turning away from her, face still red.

"Let's just go return the equipment. I'd like something warm to drink."

"Okay~"

They did as she suggested, returning the rented skis before Ruby took Weiss's hand and led her to the nearby cafe. They took their seats at the counter beside one another and ordered their drinks, removing their hats, though Weiss kept her goggles on, still pouting that her face was so red.

Ruby had to keep her giggles contained all the while.

Even when their drinks arrived, Weiss kept the goggles on, huffing her embarrassment onto the drink to cool it.

"Weiss, don't blow too hard. You'll spill your coffee." Ruby said, though her mind only had one word:

_Cute_.

Weiss huffed again. "It's a latte..." She grumbled.

Ruby let that chuckle out, bumping her hip against Weiss's. She leaned in and managed to peck the heiress's cheek.

"I love yooou~" She whispered.

Weiss looked away. "Dunce..."

But under the counter, her hand found Ruby's in her lap, and her fingers curled comfortably into her palm.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and I hope it did Kuro's doodle justice! She also drew this but I put the link at the end because spoilers: ****hua-sui-yue**,tumblr,com/post/86599080347  


**Next week is the Bumblebee doodle's fic!**

**Please review!**


	2. Summer

**The promised Bumblebee piece for Kuro's doodle at hua-sui-yue,tumblr,com/post/82410634655**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Summer

Yang liked Blake.

It was the secret that everybody knew at Beacon Academy – or at least, Yang assumed it was a secret.

In her mind, she was the smoothest person on Remnant, and it was impossible that anyone was aware of her affections, when in reality, it was more likely there did not exist a person who did _not_ know how she felt toward her partner.

As far as Yang knew, only Ruby and Weiss had found her out, and that was because they lived in such close quarters.

It was one summer morning when Blake was showering in the bathroom that Ruby playfully confronted her sister on the topic.

"Yaaaang~" She sang.

"What's up, lil' sis?" Yang queried from in front of her bed where she was brushing through her luscious hair.

"You like Blake, don't you?"

The attack was seemingly out of nowhere, and Yang sputtered, dropping her brush as she flew across the room at her sister and pressed a palm to her mouth.

"W-What the heck are you saying so loudly, sis? I know you and Weiss are together, but don't go makin' stuff up just to try and embarrass me."

Ruby struggled away from her hand.

"But I'm _not_ making it up! It's really obvious, Yang." She said in her 'let's-be-real' voice.

"You're nuts." Yang mumbled.

"Is she?" Weiss called from in front of her mirror without even turning around. "She's not lying, Yang. The fact that you like Blake more than just a partner is about as obvious as Jaune's crush on Pyrrha, you know."

That comment elicited an appalled gasp from the blonde girl.

"No way! I'm at _least_ a hundred times more savvy than Jaune!" She declared.

"So you're not denying your crush?" Weiss continued to fix her hair without looking at her.

Yang opened her mouth like a fish out of water, but closed it when she realized the heiress had won that round.

Instead she sighed, looking helplessly to her sister. Ruby was a little surprised; she could count on one hand how many times she had ever seen Yang look so unsure of herself.

"What should I do?" She murmured absentmindedly.

Ruby's eyes widened, because she could not even remember how many times Yang had gone to her for advice about something; _she_ was the older sister, so Ruby had always assumed she had the answers to everything.

But in the romance department, Ruby had been successful first – somehow – with Weiss. And yet Yang was seventeen and still had never been in a serious relationship. But how was Ruby supposed to give her older sister advice on such a thing?

Flustered in believing Yang was truly expecting her to have all the answers, Ruby waved her hands about nervously, voice low so her girlfriend would not hear.

"Yang, you can't ask _me!_ I don't even know what _I'm_ doing! You know Weiss and I basically got together by accident!"

Yang's expression changed a bit as a smirk crossed her lips.

"Oh, really? So you falling on top of her was an accident? Was your lips bumping into hers also an _accident_-"

"Yes!" Ruby huffed, cutting her sister off before she could mortify her further. "That's exactly what it was, okay? And it's not like I was expecting her to say she "didn't dislike" it and then have us end up going out and dating a-and being girlfriends..." Face red, she started to ramble almost instantly.

Yang chuckled and patted her head. "Aw, you're such a cutie, you know that?"

"Yaaang! Ugh..." Ruby batted away the hand she was being pet with. "Whatever, just... what I'm saying is, don't just _not_ _tell_ Blake. Because then what if she likes you too, but she's too shy? Then neither of you will ever speak up and you'll never know and what if someone else takes her away from you and-"

"Okay, that's enough." Yang stopped her abruptly, feeling a pang in her chest when Ruby mentioned someone else winning Blake's heart. A frown settled onto her lips and Ruby fidgeted, wanting to help her but not knowing what else she could offer to do so.

Thankfully, a certain heiress was on top of things. She finished tying her hair up and flipped it over her shoulder before strutting over to the pair, hands on her hips as she addressed Yang in a lecturing tone.

"Yang Xiao Long, do you have feelings for Blake Belladonna or not?"

"Whoa princess, where the heck is this coming-"

"Answer. The. Question."

"U-uhm yeah!"

"Properly!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. At least now you've admitted it out loud." She nodded once sharply, seeming to be satisfied with that much. "Now you've just got to fess up to her."

Yang sighed.

"And tell me princess, how do you suggest I do that? What's your one-size-fits-all answer? What do I have'ta do?"

Weiss looked her over once before lifting her chin and giving a shrug.

"How should I know? You should be able to figure this much out for yourself, Yang. Why don't you try using your head for once? Think of a way to confess that Blake would appreciate, something that will demonstrated exactly how you feel about her so she can decide for herself. Be thoughtful."

Yang listened to her with somewhat of a guilty countenance; never did she think she would be getting a lecture from Weiss on _love_ of all things.

The heiress noticed just how conflicted she was and softened her tone a little. "Come now, Yang. Is your confidence in yourself really lacking that much? Just think it over and muster the courage to do it."

"Easy for someone who _accidentally_ got a girlfriend to say..."

"Indeed." Weiss reached for Ruby to hook her elbow through the younger girl's arm, leading her toward the door. "We'll be going on ahead to class. Think of it as a gift so you can be alone with Blake."

"W-Wait-!" Yang called out after them, but closed her mouth. There was no way she could run along with them and leave Blake behind.

Ruby gave a nervous wave over her shoulder back to her elder sister before following Weiss down the hallway.

"Hey." She murmured, tugging Weiss's sleeve a little. "Did you really mean what you said to her? That someone else might take Blake away?"

A smirk appeared on her girlfriend's lips instantly.

"Oh, Ruby. Blake confessed to me _months_ ago that she's in love with your sister. What I said to Yang was simply a farce to get her to act quickly. Those two have been putting it off long enough."

"Wow, really?" Ruby blinked in surprise. "I really hope things work out."

"Take it from me." Weiss said proudly, leaning over to kiss her cheek gently. "They'll be just fine."

* * *

"I am so not fine, god I am sooooo not okay right now." Yang muttered to herself, pacing back and forth across the dorm room.

It was lunch break a few days later, and it was the day Yang had vowed to confess her feelings. Ruby had followed her back to the room to retrieve the gift Yang had procured to give to Blake when she spilled her heart to her partner, while Weiss had stayed in the cafeteria with Blake.

"Yang, calm down. I've never seen you like this before..." Then again, Ruby could hardly blame her; after all, Yang was not aware that Blake returned her affections tenfold.

"I dunno, Ruby. This kinda thing is different. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I end up hurting her? I don't know if I have it in me..."

"Yang, stop." Ruby groaned. "I can't bear to watch you like this. Just go out and tell her how you feel!" She then added a bit more quietly under her breath. "I'm _pre-tty_ sure you'll be okay..."

"Ruby, I don't know. I don't-"

"Okay, enough negativity!" Ruby cut her off instantly. Taking on Yang's usual role, she slammed a palm against her sister's back in a display of what was supposed to be encouragement, though she really only succeeded in making her cough. "No more thinking or worrying about it! Just get out there and _do_ it!"

Yang looked down at her little sister then and realized just how much she had grown in every sense of the word.

"You're right. Thanks, Ruby." Yang gave a short, appreciative kiss to the top of her head.

She hid her gift for Blake away in her school bag before they returned to the cafeteria. But Yang decided she could not confess with so many eyes watching, and vowed she would take action at the end of the day instead.

Therefore, when their final class was dismissed, she requested that Blake stay behind for a moment.

"I just wanna... ask you something." She said. Her eyes flicked over to Ruby and Weiss, and they both nodded before filing out of the room with their fellow classmates.

Blake looked curiously up at Yang from where she sat at her desk.

"Okay." She was a little concerned; Yang kept fidgeting on her feet and it was making Blake nervous.

Only when the professor exited the room did Yang finally try to ignore her pounding heartbeat and go through with her plan. She paced a few times first though, clutching onto the strap of her bag to try and channel some of her anxiety about the ordeal.

With every line Yang walked back and forth across the aisle, Blake felt her own heart rate increase a beat. She swallowed, trying to appear more composed than she felt, straightening her posture. "Yang-" Her voice hitched a little, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yang... are you okay? What's wrong?"

An ounce of fear had crept into her voice, and Yang heard it immediately. Startled that she was frightening her partner, she placed her bag down onto the desk and quickly reached for Blake's hands, covering them gently.

"Oh no, hey, hey, it's nothing bad, okay?" She soothed. "Don't look at me like that, god..."

Blake's ears were flat and trembling slightly, and Yang cursed her own idiocy.

Only then did she realize how quickly and easily she had acted in order to comfort Blake just then. She had not even had to think; her body simply acted on instinct.

If only she could confess that easily.

Blake was silent for a moment, her eyes fixed on Yang's hands where they covered hers atop the desk. She took a deep breath, letting her partner's reassuring words calm her a little before she looked back up at her.

"Alright. What did you need to talk about?"

Suddenly, Yang started to panic all over again. When Blake was in need of comfort, she never wasted a second to provide it as best she could. But now that the attention was back on her, Yang felt the blood rush to her face again.

"Um, w-well ya see..." She slowly removed her shaking hands from Blake's. _Come on, Yang, just do it! Your little sister's already got a girlfriend, for cryin' out loud! So suck it up and just tell her how you feel!_

She exhaled a long, unsteady breath as she started digging through her bag. Blake watched her with curious eyes, and Yang had to shield the gift from view with her body before she hid it behind her back.

Blake remained silent as she watched her partner walk in front of her desk. Yang's eyes were squeezed shut from embarrassment as she softly fell to her knees, hiding her face in the wood of the desk as she moved her arms to the front and revealed Blake's gift.

It was a single sunflower, and she presented it to Blake with shaky hands.

This was probably one of the last things Faunus girl had been expecting, and she was unsure of how to react.

"Yang, what-?"

But she stopped when she saw the little note and string attached to the flower's stem.

Slowly, cautiously, Blake accepted the sunflower and read the note. Her expression went from confused, to shocked, to comprehensive, and then finally rested on disbelieving as she raised her gaze back up to the blonde.

"Yang... Yang, you..."

Said girl finally lifted her face, which was redder than ever before. She half-stood, still hiding most of her body behind Blake's desk, not sure if she wanted to get up or hide again. She had written the note in advance just in case words failed her, just as they were now.

"Blake-"

"_I like you so many?_"

"...Huh?"

"Your..." A small smile crossed the dark-haired girl's lips. "Your message."

"I... what?" Yang leaned over, all nervousness temporarily forgotten as she looked down at the piece of paper she had written. It read exactly as Blake had said: _I like you so many. _

"Oh... wow... I'm an idiot..." In her fluster to write the message, she obviously had not been "all there" and completely mis-wrote it, grammar-wise. Now it just looked like something a five-year-old had written. "I um... oh god..." Her face was getting red again, and she took a step back, almost swaying.

Blake felt strangely calm now that she knew what was going on. She placed the flower onto the desk and stood, made her way over to Yang-

-and hugged her tightly.

All the blonde could hope to do was mouth words dumbly. "I... y-you... Blake, y-you..." Yang could feel that her partner's pulse was just as frantic as her own; Blake had been nervous too, and for whatever reason, knowing that made Yang feel better. Blake had been worried about being rejected, or not having her feelings returned because-

"I like you too, Yang." She murmured over her shoulder. "_So many_." She added with a light chuckle.

And in that moment, Yang knew she would never live down that silly spelling mistake – even years from now Blake would still tease her about it, she was certain, and if Yang had her way, the teasing would continue for the rest of her life.

But she was so, so happy. Blake reciprocated her feelings just as strongly as Yang felt them, and she could tell Blake was relieved too by the way her arms shook slightly around her.

Yang finally snapped herself out of her trance and returned the embrace, gently at first before daring to squeeze her tighter. It felt good, probably the best feeling Yang had ever experienced so far.

But that tight embrace was soon topped by an even better sensation when Blake pressed her lips against hers.

Yang closed her eyes, holding onto her partner's shoulders as she returned the kiss, thankful that her brain had registered it properly and she had not jerked away in surprise. She loved Blake so much, and she wanted to convey it through the contact.

The kiss was sweet and yet so telling, quenching a thirst they had both lived too many months dehydrating from.

Blake's ears stood tall and excited, swiveling in delight as she felt Yang kiss back, still amazed she had brought herself to initiate the contact. Her heart was still throbbing, but being pressed up against Yang like this so warmly for support, her pulse felt more elated than anything.

At last, they broke apart, panting slightly as Yang rested her forehead against hers.

"Wow..." She breathed. "Wow, wow ooooh wow! Does this mean I... I got Blake Belladonna?"

"It certainly does." Blake smiled. "And it means I got Yang Xiao Long."

"Hell yeah, it does!" She wrapped her arms around the small of Blake's back and lifted her up briefly, giving a spin for emphasis of just how happy she was. Blake chuckled when her feet were back on solid ground, and she kissed Yang's cheek lightly.

There was a moment of silence as they both let everything sink in. Three minutes ago they were just partners, but now they were-

"Girlfriends?" Yang babbled. "We're girlfriends now aren't we? Blake Belladonna is my _girlfriend! _Holy-"

"That's right." Blake was still getting used to the term herself. "And Yang you're... _my_ girlfriend." She was too happy to keep distance between them, so she stepped in and hugged Yang again in a silent attempt to display her joy. Yang eagerly returned the contact, willing to hold her like this for the rest of eternity if need be.

Moments passed as they reflected on the events that just transpired, still a little shocked, but more than anything content and excited and oh so warm.

"Wow..." Yang breathed again. "I just... I still can't believe... oh wow."

"You were making me so nervous." Blake admitted. "But I'm... happier than words can express, Yang. Really I... I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything." Yang murmured. She tucked a lock of soft onyx hair behind Blake's human ear before pressing another, gentler kiss to her lips. Blake was so happy she felt she might cry, and in the end a few tears did slip down her cheeks. Yang pulled back to brush them away with soft fingers. "My Blakey." She mused to herself. "All mine."

"And you're all mine." Blake nodded. Her smile then switched for a puzzled expression as she felt the need to address something. "I just have one question."

"Ask away, kitten." Yang grinned, ready to take on the world for her.

Blake's golden eyes flicked back to the table where the sunflower lay.

"Why a fake flower?"

When she asked, Yang finally remembered her eager response to this predicted query.

"Because-" she hummed, planting a kiss on Blake's forehead. "I will love you until that flower wilts and the last petal falls."

Blake was silent for a second until she understood.

She smiled as more tears dripped down and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Kuro likes blushy Yang. I hope I did okay! Thanks again for the trade!**

**EDIT: A little while later another artist drew the scene here! gg-time,tumblr,com/post/87576646890**

**Please review!**


End file.
